Kuzon
Kuzon Edward Kurghardt Kuz II '(11 June 736 - 16 July 1086) was a Saiyan/Tuffle warrior, philosopher, monk, entrepreneur, and co-founder original member of the legendary Lookout Crew. Kuzon was the founder of 'the Kuz Clan and renowned for his works in martial arts and philosophy, leaving a legacy and lifetime of achievement and victory. He was the first and former main RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Being an honorable and intelligent scholar, philosopher, monk, martial artist, and businessman, Kuzon achieved considerable fame and fortune across the universe. However, Kuzon is best known for his works in the Lookout Crew, which he co-founded with Zion in 1040, and went on spending decades fighting universal supervillains and rewriting history. He would become one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, and spread his teachings through scrolls and the founding of many teaching institutions. He is considered a grandmaster and became a Kai. Born from Kuzon I, a Saiyan revolutionary warlord and Oora on Planet Vegeta, Kuzon was sent to Earth but never returned, prompting them to send Goku in his place. After spending 280 years in suspended animation, he awoke and grew raised by a warrior ghost Naleth in the woods. After years of independently traveling space gaining power and experience, he would meet Zion and Ian and form the Lookout Crew, a group of warriors to save Earth and later the universe. He made many friends and allies (and lost many) over the years. Kuzon became the elder patriarch of the Kuz Clan, being father of five children (Kuzten, Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek, and Kuzisa) and the husband of Helena. He was brother of Kuzak, Kuzob, Kuzima and Kuzao. He is the adoptive father of Kuro. His story up until creation of the Lookout Crew is The Beginnings of Kuzon. Kuzon's secret identity is 'Rusty Shackleford', which he uses during his random visits to the universe from Other World. Overview K'uzon is a pure-hearted, fun-loving, charming, enlightened, yet serious man who sometimes seems naive to those who don't know him well because of his playful attitude. He is always willing to protect or honor someone, and will do anything he can to make life better for someone. He loves to have fun and loves ancient knowledge and libraries, he explores them a lot. He loves history, philosophy, geography, genealogy, and to travel. He is a businessman, a lumberjack, and former truck driver. Kuzon is statistical, intelligen, and humorous, and is not generally laid back as he cares too much for other affairs. Always there if you need him, Kuzon loves to train and spar with other people and warriors. He enjoys a nice spa or fireplace and cuddling with wife. Kuzon is quite playful and loves spending time with his children, and is almost like a child himself when he wants to be, as well as a jokester. Being to far parts of Other World many times, Kuzon has trained/studied under philosophical and legendary masters, monks, and teachers. He endured intense spiritual training, physical training and more. He learned several types of chakras (perfecting jutsu) and spirituality, raising to become higher and ascend mystically. Eventually he gained a Mystic form (like Gohan) therefore no longer needing to use transformations (but he does because of the cool hair styles). He later became a Kai delegate representing Earth's space district. He had traveled the universe extensively and knew all kinds of people, and had many 'connections'. With expenditures in a variety of entrepreneurial interests, Kuzon would own a large line of select hotels, bridges, highways, and other universal sights, and products such as colognes and gi clothes. Kuzon was a successful businessman in this regard, though he only made executive decisions. He inched into politics but avoided direct confrontation as he saw it as 'dirty business'. Under Kuzon's family leadership, nearly all of his close descendants would achieve great success in a variety of fields of strength or social work. His son KJ who would go on to become the most influential and enriched man in existential history, leading the Kuz Clan rose back to the top, established a reputation for success and power, and amassed generations of descendants. His official last name is Kuz, and he made his middle name "Edward" at some point. He also doesn't usually include the "II" in his name, as he thinks of his father as a disgrace. His Saiyan-born family name is "Kurghardt". 'Appearance K'uzon is a 6 foot tall, well-suited man. He has brown short spiky hair similar to adult Gohan's, however he was born with long spiky hair like Raditz. He usually wears his blue gi, with a white undershirt, wrist, waist and ankle bands. His feet always have boots on them, or casual shoes, made of soft material; similar to slippers. Occasionally, Kuzon will grow a beard or a goatee. His gi was made by Naleth when Kuzon was a young boy. The gi stretches with his size, and is just like Goku's, as that is who Naleth based it off. Kuzon also will wear a business suit from time to time in professional matters, or casual clothing (he likes sweaters). When Kuzon was in retirement, his hair turned light gray. He let it go completely gray, because "brown got boring". This is actually because his body took advantage of old age and so he aged quicker, due to being frozen for nearly three centuries. His body would become so deteriorated that he could hardly do anything, leading to his final death at only 70. 'Biography 'Birth on Planet Vegeta (736)' K'uzon was born on Planet Vegeta in the summer of Age 736, his official name being, "Kuzon II". His parents, war general 'Kuzon I (son of famous monk Kuzoh) and Oora (daughter of wealthy Lord Joach IV) were, like most other Saiyan partners, not very devoted to their child. Likewise, they were not in love. His father met Oora at a bar, had bought her from her father and forced her into marriage with him. As part of a contract, she would bear him 5 children (promised to be elites) while he remained loyal to Frieza. However this only worked for a few years before he broke the contract and escaped the planet with Oora and their children hours before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and virtually eliminated the Saiyan race. The fifth son Kuzon II had already been gone for months, sent to Planet Earth to destroy it but had not returned, so a replacement Goku was sent (who also never returned). Kuzon landed Oora and the kids on Planet Cilibe, where he banished them. He'd remain on the planet, enslave the weak people inhabiting it, and live the next three centuries falling into insanity as a crazed sadistic King. The pod containing Kuzon did land on Earth however it became encrusted deep in remote glacier ice sheets. The impact knocked the infant out cold and the ice overcame the pod, freezing it and him. Silence. 'Childhood in training (1016-34)' ~ Read detailed story here ~ Nearly three centuries passed before the ice sheets had melted into the lush thick warm Western Forest. In the early summer of 1016, the pod broke open and an infant rolled out, waking to see the glare of sunlight through the treetops. He explored his new environment, the long grass, creatures, and nature. It was only a couple of days before Kuzon came across a large abandoned stone structure in the woods. The statues on it, some broken and some barely intact. Kuzon's curiosity led him into this structure he had found. Within it, lined with wet, leaky halls, where life once walked. Voices could still be heard at times. Vines had taken over the walls of the small structure. After long hours of exploring, Kuzon soon came across a ghostly spirit, revealing himself to be Naleth, a long-dead warrior ghost who once defended in the castle in life. Naleth knew the infant was of alien origin because of its tail. He named him Kuzon II based off a marking in his spacepod. He took it upon himself from that day to raise the child as his own. For the next many years, Naleth would teach Kuzon basic hunting and gathering skills, train him in martial arts, and enrich him in Human customs, language, culture, and history. No one ever came around or bothered them because they were so deep in the woods away from society. Kuzon was very curious, and tried his hardest at things, some he just couldn't get right no matter how hard he tried. He grew into a hardy, smart, playful, and powerful boy. When he was a teenager, Naleth began allowing Kuzon to venture into the city to develop his social skills and work ethic by working jobs. He was quite shy at first and often was ridiculed for his tail or naivety but grew out of it. He eventually became rebellious and sometimes pushed himself too hard in training. 'The Nameless Hero Kid' However these years had their share of conflict and problems. Kuzon had his first taste of battle at the age of ten in 1026, when a large pink monster named Seejak attacked Gingerbread Town and absorbed a bunch of people. Despite Naleth's efforts to keep Kuzon out of it, he insisted. He swooped in and stood up to Seejak, who attacked him with great might, blowing Kuzon away. Kuzon angrily realized attacking wouldn't work. Discovering his super strength, Kuzon lifted a bus and threw it at Seejak, knocking him off a cliff into a river, breaking his back, scaring him away. The entire town applauded Kuzon but didn't know his name. Kuzon fled back into the woods quickly. After a series of other fights and incidents where Kuzon saved the day from criminals, mobsters, or monsters, he was nicknamed 'the Nameless Hero Kid'. This was great fighting experience. 'Relationship with Madelyn (1030)' I'n the fall of 1030, age 14, Kuzon made his way out of the den and out into the city. Outside the city, he foraged for food in a small garden outside of a small house. A young girl about the same age with long brown hair looked out and saw him. She basically lived alone since her parents were busy in the city for weeks on end and neglected her. She allowed the hungry kid to come inside. For two months, the young naive couple Kuzon and Madelyn formed a small bond as she introduced him to entertainment, TV, technology, sports, and other aspects of normal life. She had no one to talk to and was home alone all the time, so she took kindly to having someone around. They were both young and curious, and not long after, Madelyn discovered she was pregnant with Kuzon's child. With this, she forced Kuzon away, blaming herself for getting the naive boy into this, and not wanting him to bear the consequences of her actions. Kuzon fled that night back into the woods, never to see her again. Their son, Kuzten, would be born the next year and was raised by his single mother, not meeting his father until he was 16. 'College (1034-36) When Kuzon came of age (in Human terms at least), Naleth began urging him to take up keep in the city, get educated, and live a normal life, and encouraged him to continue training and getting strong. Kuzon enrolled in West City Technical College in 1034, having received his GED earlier. He got his own apartment in West City and took courses in plumbing and electricity for two years and living alone, before becoming certified. During this time he also joined several different martial arts schools, many unsatisfying to him, as he was an outstanding student and would reveal strengths and weaknesses of techniques. His critique and examination often led people to wanting him to teach them, which he would. 'Independence - traveling space, gaining strength (1036-40)' Instead of going out to get a job, Kuzon was more interested in training and getting stronger, his Saiyan blood showing itself. Naleth could no longer guide Kuzon when he showed interests in leaving Earth in a ship and traveling space after college. Kuzon left Earth for the first time, first heading to Namek just to explore. The next four years were spent exploring different planets, cultures, and getting involved in a large variety of interests and functions. Most often, Kuzon joined martial arts tournaments and fighting matches, which he earned a lot of money from. He studied under many masters and joined schools, one involving going to different planets in a group and taking down monsters and criminals. Kuzon increased both knowledge and strength tenfold in this period of exploration. Somewhere along the line, Kuzon achieved the Super Saiyan form. 'The Ultra Warriors (1040)' Upon returning to Earth in March of 1040, Kuzon crossed paths with a group of powerful space warriors who had just saved Supreme City from an evil demon lord. Part of them were two other new Saiyan members; [[Zion|'Zion']] and [[Ian Cipher|'Ian']]. The three quickly became great friends as they fought together to defend Earth along with the other space fighters, naming themselves the Ultra Warriors. Kuzon would achieve Super Saiyan 2 in a fight against the Doctor (a time lord). Tensions raised after two months because Zion, Kuzon, and Ian felt they weren't getting enough credit. The other fighters took all the show and dismissed them as just weak sidemen. It almost came to punches. One night, they were all in a violent argument. The other Ultra Warriors fled Earth back to space, never to return. Zion expressed the idea of leaving them and forming their own fighting group to defend Earth. They headed to Kami's Lookout where they slept until morning. 'Founding of the Lookout Crew (1040)' On the morning of 8 May 1040, the three warriors woke and planned their next move. Zion reiterated on the idea of forming their own group, coming up with a great name that they all agreed on. Thus, the Lookout Crew was born! The three tried to get new members immediately, through people they already knew. Their first new fighter to arrive was TOAA, followed by Nova, then SS. With them came even more different skilled and powerful fighters looking for a new start. Over the next month, the crew would get at least twenty members, but Zion, Kuzon, Ian, Nova, SS, and TOAA made up the core and most powerful of them all. The word would get out quickly across distant space. However, with the new group, came actual threats needing vanquished, especially with all the attention being drawn to Earth (some of the most powerful beings in the universe being on it at once and all). The crew fought together in taking down several small scale threats in their first weeks. Along with becoming close friends and partners, they'd go on to have many adventures and stories, making history across space, and leaving a legacy. 'Kuzon vs. Nova' Despite only knowing each other for weeks and fighting together, Kuzon and Nova fell into a rivalry. They decided to take it out in a epic fight of their own, something to be remembered. Going all in. May 23rd 1040 ~ "The battle we were waiting our entire lives for, the biggest thing yet, was inevitable at that point. Thirsting for friendly but great fight, a bright blue day above the Lookout, Nova and I propelled ourselves into battle. We both went Super Saiyan and were just throwing cheap punches, but clearly gaining momentum. Pushing to full power, I was not surprised in the least to see Nova nearly matching my strength (of course I had the upper hand!). I burst into Super Saiyan 2, only to see him do the same which I didn't know he had achieved. However I was much more trained. I created a Death Ball and launched it at him, to which he dodged and it hit the ground--Earth's destruction now ensured. We continued on for at least an hour, even knowing that, figuring we'd solve the problem later. Now, big time. I had a secret finishing move up my sleeve, as we began our final attacks. But we weren't holding anything back. Nova bulletted at me, using a Super Dragon Fist. The roar of the dragon grew louder as I did the same, ripping through each other and landing back on the ground, falling bloody and mortally injured. Nova and I used the last of our strength to stop the death ball. The both of us told our last words before passing away on the ground. We went on to Other World for year. Time's different there so a day in life is a month there. We told Zion and the others not to wish us back until then. We went off to Grand Kai after that to begin training together. It was a great thing." ~ Kuzon's narration. 'Pursuits in' Other World - Helena & KJ (1040-41) After his and Nova's friendly spar-turned-death battle, they spent the next year in Heaven. Or, at least, in Other World time. On Earth it was only 12 days, so technically Kuzon lived through the same time period twice when he returned. Kuzon spent this time exploring this new realm of wonder and delight; the mysterious of death (for the good souls that is). While strolling through the meadows one day, Kuzon saw a young woman crying in a field of colorful flowers. He went over to comfort her and to his surprise, she was a human. Her name was Helena Hosler, who died four years earlier in a tragic car accident. They began bonding and quickly found love in each other. Kuzon told her about the Lookout Crew and his strength, flew her into the air, and bring her places she had never thought of going. In common they found philosophy and martial arts, though she wasn't that good herself and unable to use ki energy. After only a couple months, Kuzon built them a red hut atop a cloud where they lived. She soon became pregnant, and the next nine months were spent in solace. After a year, on 12 May 1041, the first born in a new Kuz generation arrived--Kuzon Edward Kuz III, or Kuzon Jr. for short. Being born in the afterlife, he was technically dead from birth, which is good as it is safe and peaceful. For KJ's first two weeks, Kuzon and Helena cared greatly for her. However, Kuzon shortly afterwards had to take his leave back to the mortal world to continue defending Earth. She did not herself or him revived for a few years to give the child time to grow without danger. The Lookout Crew revived him, and Nova, on 6 June 1040 with the Supreme Dragon Balls. Helena and Kuzon would remain in contact secretly over the next seven years as she reared KJ and taught him the ways of life, despite being dead. Kuzon never told anyone else about his new family for seven years. 'The Memorial Day Tournament (1040)' Kuzon soon later after being wished Back, joined in the Memorial Day Tournament, with Leo, Zion, Ryutaros (AKA Tenchi or Ryu), and Domon Kasshu, with Nova as the Announcer. Kuzon sat on the sidelines confidently watching the first few fights leading up to the finals, where he (a master), fought the greatest one who made it there. Soon it is the finals and his turn to join in. Kuzon was fighting Tenchi. Kuzon rushed Tenchi and they started a short battle. Tenchi with his Optic Blasts easily cut through Kuzon's gi and even skin at time. Kuzon appeared to be losing and the audience was mostly voting for Tenchi, so he also lost confidence. Kuzon soon went Super Saiyan, but it still didn't provide an advantage. After 4 minutes of fighting, Kuzon decided to end it. He landed down and reverted back. He said tournaments aren't his type and left. Before he left, he declared The Kuzon Games. 'The Kuzon Games' In June of 1040, he started his Kuzon Games. His reasons were he just simply wanted a tournament to fight against people and learn his power better. Due to not recording the RP well, it is known Hisana fought Kuzon as a Super Saiyan 3 until they got in a seemingly never ending beam clash. Kuzon became angry at his power and stopped the tournament. He held another one later, but he shut it down just before it started. 'The SkyRocket Games! (1040)' A month after the Kuzon Games, in July 1040, Carlisle Chan held the SkyRocket Games. Kuzon attended, but once again due to lack of recording, and it resulted in him leaving the tournament due to accidentally cutting down a tree, which inspired him to build a log house, which would eventually become his house for the next 23 years (other than the Lookout). 'Personal Training - Death - Reviving Kuro (1040)' ' '''In July and August 1040, Kuzon stayed away from the Crew to train privately at his home, having no contact with them. He visited the crew again weeks later just to check in, where he met all the new crew members (such as Zan) and caught up. On 21 August, due to rapid heart problems, Kuzon checked himself into the Supreme City Hospital to have heart surgery so he could avoid future issues. The chances of him surviving were slim, but he took the risk. The next day, Zan recieved a phone call on the Lookout, from the hospital, that Kuzon had passed away during the operation (mainly due to their tools breaking when they hit his chest). Moments later, an image of Kuzon appeared in the sky, telling the crew not to revive him for a while, as he was happy. However, in a turn of events, he revealed a new fighter that he found in Other World last time he died, and that King Yemma would let him live if Kuzon died. Enter '''Kuro'. After Kuzon disappeared, a small boy in green and orange gi, looking like kid Goku, was achingly climbing onto the Lookout. He introduced himself and became a skeptical, adventurous member of the Lookout Crew. Notable new members of the crew around this time were Ragis and Gotanks; both of which Kuzon trained a bit. Another was Divine Shenron, who once converted Zion and Kuzon to children and trained them. 'Revival - Super Cell conflict (1040)' Kuzon was not present for the first Super Cell conflict, when Cell, in a new form, escaped from Hell on 29 August 1040 as he was in Other World. This was good though, as Kuro, Lux, Topazo and Zan Jr had a chance to shine. On 18 September 1040, Kuzon was revived by Zan Jr's old master with magic powers. They returned to the Lookout. The next day, it was discovered Super Cell could regenerate. The Spirit Bomb Kamehameha, when it tore him apart, there (like his original self hundreds of years ago), had a pieces left behind, on Earth. While the Lookout Crew lived on, Super Cell started to regenerate slowly, but with brand new pieces, not the ashes. After they formed back together, Super Cell was bound on destroying the ones who almost destroyed him. Kuro, Kuzon (who was revived a day earlier) and Mike woke up, they immediately started training. Kuro, Zan Jr, and Mike went out to the training woods. They had a good spar, until Mike kicked Kuro hard, and he was sent in the air, where he was soon snatched by something! Mike, Kuro, Kuzon and Zan Jr noticed and flew after him, Zero, and Vegitax joining along too. Soon enough, Kuzon pointed out a large hole, he sensed the power in. Everyone soon flew in it, and found themselves in a cave. They all ran ahead following a rainbow light and a huge huge power, soon they also heard Kuro's screams for help. They soon found him, and he came out, and revealed himself as Super Cell! He explained how he returned, and then busted out of the cave, and into the air, where he then made an arena out of rock, and flew down in it, and invited the others in. He then announced it was a Tournament, everyone sat, and he soon announced, Vegitax would go first! They then faced each other. After a long series of devastating events, including the sun, Super Cell soon met his fate, after Zan Jr made a desperate move, and grabbed Super Cell and lead him to a planet far out in the outer universe, and sealed him in the unbreakable ball, and left him in the universe to forever float in never-ending chaos. Super Cell, having absorbed dead creatures, would break apart and all the creatures, including Frieza, would return to Hell. Cell, in his normal state, would be trapped for eternity. 'Hermit on the Lookout - Training Mike & Kuro (1040-43)' Kuzon, after a few years, decided to retire from fighting for a while and just live on the Lookout as his home. He grew a large beard and let his hair grow out some more. He now stays in the Lookout living room and watches Car auctions and Woodstock music videos (which doesn't even exist in this world). He doesn't do much and is getting fat from all that popcorn and Pepsi. Kuro turned 11 years old in 1043. He really only stayed on the Lookout, with new hermit Kuzon. Kuzon soon showed everyone a place called the [[Skulfn Cairn|'Skulfn Cairn']], a large sacred multidimensional training void. Soon after that, Kuzon brings up the plan to go traveling, and that he is going to live in his old dirty Chevy van. Kuzon began training Kuro and Mike, and started a round-the-world training trip in their van. It was successful. On the first day, Kuzon stops the van while driving along a steep canyon. He and the others get out. Kuzon teaches Mike a new move, the Lightning Bolt. Then he lets Kuro take on Mike, with Kuzon helping out some. Kuzon later began training Mike in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'Fight against the Gods of Death (1043)' 'Writing Career' Kuzon released his first novel about martial arts in his series on August 25th 1045. He would release 17 more until 1066, when he starts his philosopher series. His book gained high popularity and inspired martial artists everywhere. His son would later take great inspiration in them as well. 'Fight with Lord Kuzon, his father (1047)' 'Achieving' Supreme Super Saiyan 6 In June 1047, Kuzon had an idea. He gathered the Supreme Dragon Balls, and put them on the lookout, and summoned Supreme Shenron. Supreme Shenron came and Kuzon wished for..he wished that he could achieve Supreme Super Saiyan 6. His wish was granted and Shenron went away. Kuzon then felt power, and powered up, and then BOOM! Kuzon was a Supreme Super Saiyan 6!!! '''Kuzon felt the power, and punched the air, sending a shockwave in that direction across Earth. Kuzon then teleported to an arena in space, where Nikad, Kika, Tanks and Zero were at fighting each other after Kika killed Tanks' daughter. He did this mainly because his heart problems prevented him from amping up that high. Kuzon gets rid of this transformation in 1071, as he realizes he didn't work to achieve it. He begins super training that year and achieves it eventually. '''Birth of daughter Kuza (1047) On the sunny humid 17 June 1047, Kuzon's daughter Kuza was born on the Lookout, with much of the crew present. Kuzon knew she would be a strong girl and take after him. 'Sparring with Ethan (1047)' On 6 July 1047, Kuzon and Ethan decided to spar at their highest; Master (Kuzon) vs. Student (Ethan). It started with a normal fight, moves and much ki. Soon, they became Legendary Supreme Super Saiyans, and went to their highest. Kuzon wiped out an entire desert with a Super God-Breaker, and a dam, which flooded the entire place, as well as it started raining and thunder-storming. It was high enough to be a vast, dark ocean. They fought still, scarred and bloody in a super-battle, Kuzon vs. Ethan. They did their best attacks at each other. Soon, there was only a cliff left in the middle of the ocean where they fought. They fought underwater as well many times, with ships being thrown at each other. On another one, and finally, Ethan and Kuzon used their greatest attacks on each other, and it resulted in Ethan's engulfing Kuzon, tearing the cliff down and Kuzon being knocked out. Kuzon was thrown into the ocean with the other mountain-rubble, but Kuzoh came and saved him all of a sudden out of no where! Kuzon was thrown from the rubble, and Kuzoh wasn't seen again but for a golden sparkle in the sky. Kuzon soon got up when Kuro appeared and gave him some energy (they are still on a cliff in the ocean). Kuzon got up, and congratulated Ethan for defeating him (Though Kuzon still had a lot left in him). They then returned to the Lookout. Post-Spar Death O'''n the night after him and Ethan's spar, Kuzon went to bed, like usual after feeding Kuzon Jr.. The next morning, Kuzon Jr. went in to wake Kuzon up so they could go fishing like Kuzon promised. Kuzon wouldn't mysteriously wake up. Helena soon got into it and called the ambulance. They pronounced Kuzon ''dead'.'' The causes were either; unknown causes, or a heart virus/disease in his sleep. Helena, Kuzon Jr., and the others mourned heavily as the death was unexpected. Kuro took place as leader of the Lookout, and also trained Kuzon Jr. Kuzon went to Other World to Heaven. There, he wanted to start new, and so he began his 5-year training session to reach his Ultimate potential. 'Five Years later; Revival (1052) Kuzon was revived by Kuro on 7 September 1052, after he collected the Dragon Balls and wished him back. The second wish was used by Leogian to make his swords longer. Helena and the others gathered around, and waited. And waited. They waited minutes and minutes for Kuzon to appear on the Lookout, some thought it a mistake. Soon, Kuzon did appear on the Lookout. "Hey guys. I was at iHop eating pancakes. (wave)." Helena jumped on him and everyone greeted him and welcomed him back. Kuzon Jr., Kuza and Kuro also did. Kuzon seen how they grew, and also met his other two children; Kuzek and Kuzisa, whom was born while he was gone. A man who arrived in a ship, was also awaiting Kuzon on the Lookout. The man said to him, that his children's descendants take over the universe and destroy everything. Kuzon negatively looks at him. The man goes back in time and comes back, and all of a sudden Kuzon has a scar and remembers him. He is confused. Nothing ever did come of this encounter. '''Universal War, Kochaku, Near-Destruction of Existence (1052) September 21st, 2013 'Spar with the 14th Saiyan (1052)' September 27-28, 2013 Full article: Page RP: Kuzon vs. the 14th Saiyan, an Unforgettable Battle! Kuzon win, 14th Saiyan loss. 'Spar with Nikad (1052)' December 1, 2013 'The Magmus Conflict (1052)' December 20th, 2013 'Great Time of Peace - Mid-Life (1053-63)' O'n December 31st 1052, Kuzon and the crew counted down to 1053. They felt as if it was a new beginning (like usual). From 1055 to 1059, Kuzon Jr finished High School and began College. Kuzon introduced KJ to Essi Gupta, a prominent and skilled martial artist, and he began learning under him. KJ would be highly successful, become a journalist, and go on to begin a global progressive revolution while in college, setting the stage for an explosive career ahead. Kuzon wanted to go back to college to get a Master's but feared he 'wouldn't be good enough'. In 1058, Supreme City University was completed, and many of Kuzon's kids planned on enrolling there when they are of age. Kuzon overseen its opening and was there to commemorate it, along with his children, who were descendants of Goku Jr. (who founded Supreme City). Overall, from 1053 to 1063, many things happened, mainly the change in ideas and perspective of the Crew. It was a time of peace. 'Spar with Nacule (1063) MAIN ARTICLE: PAGE RP: Kuzon vs. Nacule Kuzon loss because of tactics, Nacule win. 'Hikari vs. Kuzon, Jimmy, and Ethan (Joke RP)' January 27th, 2014 'Holy Apocalypse Saga (1063)' Feburary 2nd, 2014 'Reuniting with Madelyn's grave (1063)' On February 19th 1063, Kuzon was on the Lookout showing off his new swimming pool in a magician suit he added to it. He got on it, accidently cracked it and all the water spilled out. Kuzon's family were all "amazed". Meanwhile, Kuzten was at his home helping a bald man with computer problems. Kuzten seen the guy's computer sticking out of his back car window, and that reminded him he should visit Kuzon, because he had been thinking of something he thought it was time to show him. Upon Kuzten arriving on the Lookout, Kuzon introduced him as "Matt" (after his middle name). Kuzten said he wanted to show Kuzon something, as he thought it was time. Kuzon went ahead and they flew off. They landed in a large cemetery, where Kuzten pointed and walked towards a crappy patch between trees. There were some gravestones. Kuzten told Kuzon, that is his mother's grave. Kuzon got down, and claimed he didn't remember that well. He tried thinking, but he remembered. He remembered every event that happened between him and her. He grabbed the stone, and started yelling and tearing up. He demanded she come back to life (which of course didn't work). He smashed his fist on the stone block. Kuzten looked away. Kuzon had forgotten about her for 33 years. She taught him many things. He couldn't express how much he missed her now. Kuzon put roses on her grave, and made a Ki Shield around it. He teleported with Kuzten abck to the Lookout. Helena asked as he entered, and Kuzon said "She came before you. She was a good woman", and he walked into the Lookout and closed the door. Kuzten told Helena what happened, and she felt sorrow. Kuzon reunited, not physically but emotionally, with his forgotten lover from years past; Madelyn, mother of Kuzten (1016-1046). 'Long lost Siblings (1063)' March 23rd, 2014 In March 1063, while Kuzon and others were on the Lookout chilling, a huge spaceship that was on fire crash landed in a nearby forest. Kuzon and Zav'el, and a flying Ethan overhead, went to examine. Kuzon tore open the ship, and an arm grabbed him out of no where. He exploded the ship, and 3 Saiyan bodies were laying there, before they ached and got up slowly. They informed Kuzon, they were looking for him and that they were his siblings. Kuzon was extremely surprised but didn't show it. Everyone was in surprise. After an hour of explaining and talking, the 3 said they had to stay on the Lookout for a few weeks. They also said, starting the next day, they would go search the universe--for their mother. Kuzon was surprised to know she was even alive. When on the Lookout, Kuzak and the other 2 discovered TV and met everyone. They stared at the TV for hours, as they never been around people in 300 years. They watched My Little Pony, which was on. Kuzak loved My Little Pony and it is his favorite show. They started and drooled at the TV. Soon, Kuzon walked in on them tearing apart meat they found, like animals. Kuzon and his family joined. The Kuz family. The siblings started at the moon which they hadn't seen in 200 years, and almost went Great Ape. Zav'el cut their tails off though. After they went to bed, Kuzon went in to do something, and noticed a little tail in Kuzak's arms. He pulled it, and it was Kuzmek, of whom he wasn't told about yet. Kuzak came in and told him later. They went back to sleep, big day tomorrow. STORY OF KUZON'S SIBLINGS (minus Kuzao): ---- 'Death of Goku IV (1063) April 1, 2014 On April 1st, 1063, Goku was brought into an East City Hospital Room, as he had just had a heart attack. When Kuzon, Ian, Mars, Ethan, Nikad and all their kids arrived to visit him, after Kuzon heard about it on the phone, he was dancing around and singing in his room. They were confused. Goku fell back into his bed, having wore himself out. He started talking to them and they talked for a long time. A lot of the kids tried running off to a "deathly adventure" but Ethan and Kuzon had to try to stop them. Goku told Ethan some words of wisdom about living life to the fullest, as he didn't. He explained his life. His grandson and great-grandson walked in during the middle of it, and they helped him. Goku IV, holding the hands of Ethan, Kuzon, his sons and everyone else, passed away in his death bed, his last words "We will meet again". His grandson, an old man, fell to his knees crying. Everyone else was as well. Nikad felt bad. King Yemma from other world appeared and took the soul from his body and put it in bag. The funeral was held April 4th. Kuzon, Helena, all their kids, and the rest of the Lookout Crew were all there. Helena wore an orange and blue dress and cover, as it is what the tradition is for Goku family funerals. His casket was covered in flowers with a basketball on it, and there was a picture of him young, with a mustache, 7 feet tall with a basketball and a fishing pole. Nikad said his final words to him beyond the grave. The man officiating had two men come out and catch the casket on fire. He said that the last wishes of Goku IV, was for his home to go to anyone in the family, and for Goku Jr's Gi, which was over 273 years old, to go to anyone in the Lookout Crew. Slimula ended up getting it. The casket was thrown into the ocean, which was nearby. It floated away into the distance, before sinking. This is because Goku IV always wanted to be a sailor. Everyone left back home, mourning as a generation was now gone. '''Kuzon Jr. revolution begins (1060s) Finally gaining audacity and encouragement, KJ decided to launch a full campaign for Mayor of Supreme City in January 1064 as a Liberal, his first major position. His earnings from business would fund it. KJ had a high approval rating, and easily stood out against other Senators. KJ had an uplifting spirit, tone, and attitude that uplifted everyone around him. He was enamored for his sense of loose but formal style, dress, and etiquette. He was confident, in-control, and knew exactly what he was doing. Kuzon Jr. ran a successful election campaign throughout 1064, touring the city and giving enlightening speeches, which became his trademark. KJ defeated conservative candidate Richibald Hopkins in a landslide, who was seen as a fat, corrupt, weak traitor, who embarrassed himself and stained his career. KJ was inaugurated on 1 January 1065. His family and Lookout Crew supported him heavily. His young sister Kuzisa helped him the most, as she wished to use his governance as a way to spread the word about saving nature and animals to the world. This was a legendary and historic event in history, and thus the beginning of the Progressive Era, or KJ Era--or, the Revolution. He would go on to 6 terms as Mayor before becoming King of Earth and later Emperor of the Great Empire, the most powerful and influential power in the universe. 'Second Time of Peace - Retiring from full-time Fighting (1063-71)' After a long 8 years, more grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and his son becoming mayor of largest city on Earth, Kuzon decided it was his time to settle down in 1071. He was only 55, but he couldn't hardly move anymore, due to his heart and body problems. He grew out his beard and started doing what he loved and spending more time with his wife. None of this would stop him from fighting though, but he did retire from being a full Lookout Crew member. 'Ma-Ryu and the Dragon Realms! (1071)' April 6th, 2014 On a normal April day, in 1071, the Lookout Crew and friends were chilling and doing good on the Lookout. A portal suddenly appeared out of no where. An old messenger man, fell out, puking a jello-like substance. Kuzon, Ethan, Hikari, Polari and Hikari, who were there, was confused what this was. The messenger said he had a message from the god, Ryukami. He wanted to see the Lookout Crew immediately. Right before they were about to enter the portal, Kuzon's siblings; Kuzak, Kuzima and Kuzob walked out, demanding that they destroy this "dragon god" who thought he was superior to the Saiyans. They were very arrogant and brash. Kuzon knew that if they went with them, they would only cause trouble.. But they went into the portal quickly, and equipped Saiyan Alpha Armor, a more thick better armor, with shields and swords. The others went into the portal. When getting back on the Lookout, the messenger puked again. Kuzon was in the kitchen cooking. The messenger went in and told him everything that happened (read here), including Ethan's death. Kuzon knew he had to tell Eltrio and Zang. Everyone else met and talked. Kuzon went out to the Lookout, and told the siblings they did well but were arrogant, and to get in and wash their hands. Kuzon looked around, but something bumped into him; his mother. He wondered who it was at first, but then she claimed she knew who it was.. She jumped up and hugged Kuzon, as it was the first time Kuzon ever met his mother, Oora, and that they ever seen each other since she deported him to earth in 736. She was in Ma-Ryu's realm the entire time, trapped in an ice cube, so was 1 member of every other race, as Ma-Ryu was taking their soul power. The entire Kuzon family met and introduced her. Everyone else mourned over Ethan's death. Kuzon went and told Eltrio and Zang about the death of him. They were struck hard. Everyone knew there was nothing else to do, so they resumed. Kuzon's mother lived in Kuz Manor now, and they had a LOT to get updated on. LookoutCup! (1071) On 20 May 1071, the first LookoutCup! sporting and tournament event took place in Supreme City. Kuzon and KJ hosted it, and were the judges. Kuzon sat in the stands above the arena, and told commentary jokes and patrolled the radio across the universe. ---- 'Battling the 14th Saiyan (1071)' May 27/28th, 2014 'Saiyabots Conflict (1071)' April 22 2014 ---- 'Jashin Conflict (1071)' July 1st, 2014+ 'Retirement achievements - Kaihood (1071-86)' B'''etween 1071 and 1086, Kuzon retired from his earthly jobs. Before so, of course, Kuzon had gave up his fighting of enemies and handed that privilege down to his descendants. He began privately training in his basement at his home, and he opened up a martial arts training business named '''The Kuz School of Martial Arts. Kuzon teaches several types of martial arts to students who sign up for free lessons. From 1071 to 1077, Kuzon supertrained his son KJ to become as strong a warrior as him; it was successful, and KJ soon surpassed him (along with Kuro). Kuzon became very religious, following the Church of the Kais. On 14 August 1072, after deeming Kuzon worthy, the Grand Supreme Kai officially made Kuzon a Kai, for his services to the universe and his sense of wisdom. He was not a Kai of any particular thing, just a Kai. He would attend meetings and councils on the Planet of the Kais monthly. During this decade, Earth and the universe was undergoing radical liberal change by his son KJ, a well-established politician. Kuzon endorsed his son and his efforts and sometimes helped him and spreading his message. Kuzon began aging very badly starting around 1082. This was due to being a baby for so long with his body not aging for 280 years, from birth to 1016, his awakening. Normally Saiyans don't age until they are in their 200s, not 70s. Though Kuzon had has problems with his body before. Kuzon has to rely on help from his wife Helena, and family. Kuzey stays there occasionally and learns and helps his grandpa. Kuzon began farming and cropping, and took great pride in Kuz Manor, where he remained for his retirement and entered house contests. 'Death (1086)' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. The family got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, and Kuzoh appeared to give wisdom commonly. Kuzon's father said something to him in Other World about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. ---- 'Afterlife In Heaven, Kuzon and Helena finally had time to enjoy being together and to aspire in their love, which they never had time to do when alive. For the first few years after his death, Kuzon made little contact with his family or the mortal world. However, around 10 years after his death, he began showing up more often for small visits (with Baba's help) or just vocal contact to keep updated. Kuzon keeps a crystal ball to see major events unfolding in the universe. Only 10 days after his death, he showed up during the birth of Kuzoh II and Kuzon V (who died in birth) by Phoebe and Kuzey. During the Herulean War, Kuzon showed up to make a few comments regarding the disgust by the war, and that he knew everyone could handle it, including his 'great leader son'. During the Battle of Zacces in the war, Kuzon showed up on a ship to talk to his son and grandson. He helped destroy a large incoming boulder of the planet. Currently, Kuzon and Helena travel together in a semi truck on the Other World Highway to find the legendary Potty's Pancake Palace and eat infinite pancakes. They live in District 111 of Heaven, and their small home is on a cloud, across from Ethan and Nera's (who died in 1105). They visit Kuzten, Brock and Kuzoh frequently. 'Dimensional Nihility - Kuzuzon Jr!' Sept 7 2015 Great Universal Revolution - Lookout Crew vs. Ninthalor ~ End (1125) Kuzon participated in the final Lookout Crew battle against Ninthalor, as Other World was destroyed during the Revolution. Ninthalor was the most powerful enemy in existential history. The Lookout Crew committed mass suicide and destroyed existence, but it came back with Ninthalor weakened, where they fought him. 'Neo Lookout Crew' In 1500, 375 years after the Lookout Crew dissolved following the Great Universal Revolution in 1125, a new group of warriors slowly came together, naming themselves the Neo Lookout Crew. Kuzon would occasionally make visits from Heaven down to space, including the Lookout, where he would watch the TV (since connection sucks in Other World) and use the fridge (since they were too expensive in Other World) for his desserts. Soon, he would come across the members of the Neo Lookout Crew, training or just meeting there. They questioned who he was. Kuzon created the alias 'Rusty Shackleford'. He would come across them many times and also give them fighting tips on occasion, or watch tournaments. Great Battle with Zion... TBA hopefully Battle with KJ On December 18th 1653, Kazion and Jamez visited Kuzon's house in Other World just to visit. KJ showed up with a shovel shortly after trudging through miles of snow, as a Christmas visit, and they enjoyed eggnog together. Kuzon suddenly wanted to battle KJ as a father-son bonding thing, since they rarely saw each other, and because of being a Saiyan. Accepting, they engaged in a warmup arm-wrestling match, which Kuzon won because KJ was rusty and didn't train much, being so busy. Nazafarin Homaru showed up to visit, and created a pocket dimension for them to fight in so they don't destroy the multiverse. Kuzon and KJ, even in base, didn't take long to destroy the number of lifeless planets they fought on. Kuzon had the upperhand, though KJ had an edge. The others watched the fight, as they ripped apart the universe. They both then pumped up to 50%, which Kuzon went Supreme Super Saiyan 3 and KJ powered into Super Kuzon. The universe was torn and shredded into pieces, with millions of galaxies orbiting each of them from the immense power. They then went max, with Kuzon going to SSSJ7, but KJ going to Super Kuzon and absorbing 10 Owari Stars (which wouldn't kill him since he was already dead)--boosting him to 2,500,000%. Several multiverses orbited KJ as the two started both opposite ends of the universe towards each other in a single line. KJ effectively crushed his father as everything turned white from the insanity. Awaking, Kuzon found his son had defeated him harshly. Though KJ was technically weaker, his Super Kuzon form was far beyond anything Kuzon ever achieved and could easily overcome him. They shook, vowing to fight again some other day. 'Transformations and Forms' Kuzon has trained for many years and has achieved even the most highest of powers as a Saiyan warrior. He had acquired a number of different transformations over time. Usually, he doesn't use past weaker ones after discovering new ones. He thinks of his forms as his own unique touch. The Super Saiyan (SSJ) and Supreme Super Saiyan (SSSJ) sets are his main use. *'Base (mystic)' - like Gohan, he achieved an ultimate mystic form. He rarely uses any transformations now. *'Great Ape' *'Complete Form' - Completely utilizes all the body's advantages and amplifies them in this form. *'Super Saiyan' *'Ascended Super Saiyan & Ultra Super Saiyan' *'Full-Power Super Saiyan' - Kuzon uses this normally as it takes no energy. *'Neo Super Saiyan' *'Super Saiyan 2' - Kuzon's next SSJ form. *'Super Saiyan 3' *'Full-Power Super Saiyan 3' - he invented this form but rarely uses it. It is a full powered version of SSJ3. *'Golden Great Ape' *'Super Saiyan 4' *'Great Gray Ape' *'Super Saiyan 5' *'Supreme Great Ape' *'Supreme Super Saiyan' - Kuzon commonly used it but was serious. *'Supreme Super Saiyan 2' *'Supreme Super Saiyan 3' *'Supreme Super Saiyan 4' *'Supreme Super Saiyan 5' *'Ultimate Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan' - his most ultimate, powerful legendary form. Even though Legendary Super Saiyan is generally required, Kuzon's intense spiritual training allowed him to bypass his chakra and achieve it. *'Owl Form '- Kuzon transforms into an owl during a full moon, and can recycle and harness his power. (PL can change flexibly) 'Abilities' Kuzon has learned many new Ki/energy techniques in his life that he wishes to keep making stronger. Many of them are his own and he made them uniquely and to his advantage. He prefers making "colorful" and "eccentric" techniques, as he thinks it gives them the "Kuzon touch". They are still normal as any other techniques, and he uses them all occasionally, depending on battle and strategy. Unlike most of his family, Kuzon never learned much of fighting with chakra/jutsu. He shares many attacks with his son KJ. *Basic energy techniques (Ki, Chakra, other energies) including Destructo Disk *'Dragon Fist' - a powerful attack when your body and the power of a Dragon smash into your target. *'Spirit Bomb' - a blue attack that explodes on contact, causing severe damage. Many types. *'Black Bolt' - a shock of lightning energy in a black bolt causing massive damage where it hits. *'Time Globe' - When he uses it, he has to hold his breath and the time of the whole universe slows down, and only him and his opponent(s) notice it, until he has to breathe again, and it returns to normal. Like Guldo's attack. *'Shockwave Punch' (AKA Galactic Boom) - where Kuzon punches the air and it sends a large powerful shockwave in that direction. *'Galactic Fire Ball' - Kuzon throws his fist forward and sends a huge blast of absorbing Ki/energy with extreme force. *'Lightning Field' - Kuzon surrounds himself in tiny energy bolts that shock whoever gets close to him, and if someone blasts him they dissipate the blasts (depending on how powerful they are). *'Transmute! '- Kuzon turns a body of energy into whatever element he closes. *'Negative Energy Form' - Transfering his energy into the Negative Realm, he becomes intangible, uneffectable, and unsensable. However, he can also not effect opponents. *'Energy Kunais' - Normal Kunais that are treated with special energy and chakra, that can rip through nearly anything (physically, energy, or even magic) down to a molecular level. This includes absorption, so if the opponent is hit by one, a large bit of their energy is sapped to Kuzon. *'Barrier-Breaker' - By simply grabbing the opponent's energy/chakra barrier, Kuzon uses his advanced energybending skills to hack into the energy and make it become unbalanced (by cycling in a lot of his own energy), and therefore fall apart, forcing the barrier down. More powerful barriers would force Kuzey to use more of his own energy, however. *'Paralyzation Beam' - This long, concentrated beam must be performed accurately or else it won't work. The beam hacks into the opponent's reserves and causes them to go temporarily dormant until Kuzon decides to let them go (however, the paralyzation weakens over time, after about 3 minutes they can move again). *'Triple Potency' - Small toxic tattoo marks that Kuzon places on the opponent sneakily when physical contact is made, that rip out large amounts of energy 3 times (with 10 minutes between each time), making it hard for the opponent to regain their energy without it being ripped out, and given to Kuzon. *'Density Prolapse Ball' - Infused with density-exerting energy, the ball latches onto the opponent and increases their weight (or lowers), making it hard to move and maneuver. *'Maximum Fury' - Kuzon's physical strikes to the opponent are 10x more powerful. With each one, his force increases while his opponent's defense decreases, making it even more deadly. *'Get Back' - A huge shockwave with tons of force, that can blow back even the most powerful attacks coming for Kuzon. Makes a huge smack/rip sound. *'Run of the Mill' - An energy sticker that latches onto the opponent's energy signature, and whenever they use an energy attack, Kuzon automatically absorbs the energy. So basically, the opponent can't use energy attacks for a short time. *'Energy Ward Shield' - An energy shield that can ward off many types of powerful energy attacks, though dissipates after a short time. Can be dual-wielded for even stronger usage. *'Fudu no Dachi' - Possibly Kuzon's most powerful ultimate attack, it is a virtual combination of every other attack. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles